


Bloodlust

by Nymeria2



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria2/pseuds/Nymeria2
Summary: "Carmilla pressed her lips to the wound in a gentle kiss. The moment it touched her lips she felt alive again. As slowly as she could manage, she lapped up the blood of her lover and found ecstasy. Nothing ever had or ever would taste so divine as Laura did in this moment."





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> New to this fandom so there may be some inaccuracies, please forgive!  
> (Set after the Season 3 finale, but Carm is still a vamp)
> 
> Hollstein controls my life now.

The Dean had managed to capture Laura and Carmilla easier than they would have liked to admit.

They had been together in hiding ever since they heard of the Dean’s miraculous return to Silas. They were being led through a dark underground tunnel to an unknown fate – the Dean worked in mysterious ways, to the girls’ deep annoyance. Laura was bound by rope and Carmilla struggled against the heavy iron chains around her wrists, hurtling insults at her captors to no avail. Laura knew it was futile; they had really pissed off the Dean due to their previous encounter (killing her, or at least _attempting_ to…).

They reached a large metal door with a small barred window. The Dean’s minions pried it open and unbound the girls from their constraints. They quickly tossed a seething Carmilla in the dark room, and then shoved Laura - she hit the cold floor with a thud.

Carmilla threw herself at them, just as they slammed the door shut with a boom. She struck the door at full force and before Laura could ask if she was okay, she smashed herself into the door again and again. When it felt like she had broken all the bones in her shoulder and arm, she hammered the door with her fists, but it was no use. The only damage she had caused was an apple-sized dent in the metal bar of the window, and a bloodied hand. Laura, aware of Carmilla’s intense fury, backed into the far wall and allowed her some room to rage.

Carmilla stepped back from the door, chest heaving and exhaling heavily. She pushed back her hair and looked around. Not finding any other method of escape, her frustration manifested in a loud “FUCK!” and she used the last of her strength to smash a loose brick in the wall to pieces.

 She threw herself down amongst the rubble, refusing to look at Laura – she couldn’t bare seeing the hopelessness in her eyes.

“Carm–”, she began walking towards her.

“Don’t, don’t come near me Laura.” Carmilla spat out, more harshly than intended.

Laura halted, only for a second, and continued over to Carmilla. Carmilla stood up and backed away, raising her broken hand to keep Laura back.

“Laura, I’m serious-” “I know you’re mad Carm but I need to fix your hand!” Laura interjected with urgency.

Carmilla tore off the end of her white t-shirt and tightly wrapped it around her hand and closed her fist. Laura tutted at her efforts and moved even closer,

“Nice _try_ Carm.” she joked, “Let me fix it.”

Suddenly Carmilla was at the opposite end of the room, pressed hard against the wall. She had moved so quickly it left Laura slightly disoriented.

“You can’t run away from me Carmilla! We are in a _jail cell_. Unless you can launch yourself through the roof, I’m afraid you’re just gonna have to suck it up and deal with me!”

 

 

“She knows how hungry I am!” Carmilla exclaimed.

 

 

Laura went quiet. Carmilla spoke slowly. “I haven’t eaten for weeks, Laura. Somehow my mother knew this, and now she is punishing me in the worst way possible. By torturing me…with _you_.”

She glanced at Laura’s neck, able to see the skin rising with the pulse and swallowed, hard. Carmilla leaned against the wall and glanced down, unable to meet her eyes. Laura considered what she had said for a moment, and then spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were starving yourself?” she asked with concern.

“There’s been a shortage at the hospital, and I didn’t want to worry you. You’ve had enough on your mind...” Carmilla reasoned.

“Well, here!” Laura stepped forward and yanked up her sleeve to expose her inner wrist.

Carmilla inhaled sharply, and suddenly became aware of just how good Laura smelt. It made her throat close up.

“No, there’s no way. I will not risk it.” Carmilla was pacing.

Laura groaned in aggravation. “Jesus, Carmilla! It’s been years! I trust you. You wont lose control.”

Carmilla stopped and faced Laura. “Enough! I can’t lose you again!”

Carmilla pulled off her jewelry and placed her hands on the ground. Her body started to tremble and she smoothly morphed into her animal form, a black panther. Carmilla roughly shook her head, as if to assume her mentality in this form and growled low as she started again towards the door.

Laura assumed that this meant that Carmilla had finished discussing the matter, and went to sit down, pissed off. Carmilla lunged at the door once more and madly clawed at the surface, fangs bared. Carmilla _was_ stronger in this form; perhaps it was worth a try.

 

 

A while had passed and Carmilla hadn’t managed to break down the door. However at this point, Laura knew Carmilla was just letting out her anger - nothing, not even a 200-pound cat, could make it budge.

When Carmilla finally gave up, she slumped in a heap at the farthest corner and rested her fatigued body. Laura’s stomach growled, but she couldn’t even imagine what Carmilla was feeling. She glanced over to her, fur matted and claws stained with blood, her heart breaking. For once, Laura had no plan. She wrapped her shivering body into a ball and settled down to sleep. A tear stung her closed eye.

 

 

Laura awoke a few hours later, her body trembling with the cold. Her nose and fingertips were bright red and icy - she blew on them for warmth, but it was useless.

After many minutes of thought, she got up and headed over to Carmilla, who was sleeping silently.

She cautiously ran her hand across Carm’s fur, tangling her fingers in it. She missed her touch, longed to be close to her again. Carmilla woke, but her eyes stayed closed. She let out a rumbling growl, to warn Laura off.

Laura took Carmilla’s front paw in her hands and kissed it once, ever so lightly. She whispered, “Please Carm, I’m freezing over there.”

Carmilla’s glowing yellow eyes met Laura’s. Carmilla was too weak to put up a fight and eventually she huffed and created a space for Laura. Laura quickly curled up against her, burying her face in the soft fur around Carmilla’s neck and gripping it with her fingers.

Once she was warm enough to speak again without chattering teeth, she whispered, “Thank you. We’re gonna work this out, Carm.”

Carmilla sensed doubt in her voice.

 

 

They both awoke to the banging of the door.

Laura gasped and Carmilla lurched forward, pacing in front of the door, ready to shred her captors to pieces _if_ they were stupid enough to open the door.

They unlocked the hatch at the base of the door, and slid in a single tray. Bread and water for Laura, but nothing for Carmilla.

She snarled loudly enough for them to hear, and saw them head back through the tunnel.

Carmilla’s bones had healed overnight and she had regained some strength, it seemed. She melted back into her human form again. Laura glanced at her. Carmilla gestured with her head at the tray. “Eat up, buttercup.” She walked over and pulled on her wristband and necklace.

“There’s, nothing for you…” Laura realized, however unsurprised by the Dean’s callousness.

“Doesn’t look like you’re spoiled for choice either, that bread looks…old.” Carmilla tried to joke, but she was just focusing on breathing through her mouth, so not to be tempted by the aroma of Laura’s pulsating life source.

Carmilla heard Laura’s stomach rumble again, and smiled. “Go on.” Laura guiltily ate, and hated herself for it. Every time she would desperately offer herself to Carmilla, she would refuse and insist that she had the situation handled. But over the next few days, Laura noticed she was starting form dark circles under her eyes. She moved slower, and her voice became raspy. She was being forced to watch Carmilla wither away to nothing, right before her eyes.

 

 

It had been almost 2 weeks.

Carmilla’s only concern was for Laura’s welfare, not her own aching bones or her burning throat. The only contact she had allowed between them was at night when she was in her panther form, where she had the most control. Laura missed holding her, and _being_ with her. It killed her to see Carmilla so vulnerable and weak and helpless. She had had enough of this torment, waiting for Carmilla to perish. She would die for her, and if that was what needed to be done, she was willing to.

 

 

That night, Carmilla sat quietly in the darkness, her face buried in her arm.

Laura sat by the door, in the small patch of moonlight created by the window, tracing patterns on the floor. She rolled up her sleeves despite the cold and headed over to Carmilla.

Carmilla tried to protest, but it came out in spluttering coughs.

Laura sat in front of her and cupped her face with her right hand. “Look at you,” she spoke softly. “I can’t let this go on, Carm.” Tears filled her eyes.

Carmilla gripped Laura’s wrist and moved it away and did not let go. “I would never forgive myself if I hurt you Laura.” Carmilla huskily responded.

“And I would never forgive myself if we didn’t at least try!” Laura cried. “I won’t watch you die.”

Carmilla tilted her head back against the wall and tightly closed her eyes. Her breathing was shallow. She released her grip on Laura’s arm.

Laura was determined and looked around the floor. She found a small, sharp rock and without thinking sliced the edge of her wrist, letting droplets of crimson liquid escape. She heard Carmilla gasp but before she could move Laura placed her hand on her chest, pushing her steadily to the wall.

“You gotta stop the blood Carm,” Laura said. “Otherwise it is going to waste.” Her heart was pounding. Carmilla was trembling at the sight of it, uncertain of her ability to control herself. She slowly took Laura’s arm and pulled it close to her lips.

“If I hurt you –” Carmilla started. Laura softly shushed her; she knew she had already won.

 

Carmilla pressed her lips to the wound in a gentle kiss.

The moment it touched her lips she felt alive again. As slowly as she could manage, she lapped up the blood of her lover and found ecstasy. Nothing ever had or ever would taste so divine as Laura did in this moment.

She cleaned the wound of every drop, but it was not enough. She glanced up at Laura, who seemed to read her mind.

“It’s okay.” She nodded and managed a smile.

Carmilla’s fangs jutted out slightly under her top lip and she sank them deep into Laura’s wrist, sucking her blood with more urgency. Carmilla pulled Laura’s wrist closer to her mouth with both hands, savoring every drop.

Laura silently winced at the contact, but found herself surprised by how intimate this moment was.

She did not feel pain, but _warmth_. A hot, comforting sensation pulsed through her and she found herself basking in the pleasure of it. Laura closed her eyes and her breathing hitched.

Carmilla pulled away, lips shining with the residue of Laura’s blood. “Laura, I’m so sorry… are you okay?” Carmilla was unsettled.

Laura opened her eyes and suddenly straddled Carmilla at the hips, pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth. Laura moaned softly, overcome with passion and the longing for her lover.

Carmilla gripped her hips tightly and kissed her back, dipping in her tongue. Laura’s small hands cupped Carmilla’s jawline as she devoured her lover’s lips.

Carmilla pressed her lips to the side of Laura’s neck, careful in her movements. She had managed to keep control for this long, and she wasn’t prepared to fail yet. Laura rolled her hips into Carm as she clawed her slender fingers down her back and rested them at her waist. Carmilla traced kisses down to her collarbone, and suddenly licked up the length of her jugular, causing Laura to cry out.

“Carm?” she whispered. Carmilla nodded in response but continued to claim her neck. “Taste me again.” She murmured.

Carmilla stopped and searched for her eyes in the darkness. She moved a strand of Laura’s hair back with her thumb. “Doesn’t it cause you pain?”

Laura just shook her head. “Are you sure?” Carmilla continued.

Laura silenced her, “It feels incredible, Carm.”

 

Carmilla was overwhelmed with lust.

 

She hugged Laura to her body with one arm and guided her onto her back.

Carmilla loomed over her and glided her lips along her neck once more. Inhaling her irresistible scent, Carmilla’s fangs extended.

Laura slid her hands under Carmilla’s t-shirt and all over her back with intense want. Carmilla reached back and grabbed her wrist and pushed it over behind her head, stabilizing her body to the floor.

Carmilla sunk her fangs deep into Laura’s throbbing jugular, tasting fresh, hot, metallic blood. Laura moaned with the pressure and sensation, even if what she was feeling _was_ pain; to her it felt like paradise. Carmilla continued to softly suck Laura’s neck, pairing it with gentle kisses and nips.

The tiny wound no longer bled freely, and Carmilla could hear Laura’s heartbeat slow, slightly. She released Laura’s arm and pulled back from her writhing body.

 

She hovered over Laura, collecting the excess blood on her lips with her finger, and sucking them dry. “I think I’ve had enough…” Carmilla confessed, looking away shamefully. She felt like she had broken her one promise to herself – to protect Laura. She had lost herself in this blissful moment, her hunger and Laura’s eagerness had been too hard to resist. But as Laura glanced up at her, she had stars in her eyes. Carmilla had never seen her so _amorous._

 

“I’ve missed you.” Laura breathed.

 

A revived Carmilla took her hand and kissed it lightly. “I love you.”


End file.
